Firey Reunion
by Hp.GwAddict
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers!Harry and Ginny reunite after the  final battle! with Hermione/Ron! r&r  and check out the sequel "Reliving the dream"
1. Chapter 1

My 2nd story plz b nice!

x

* * *

"Gin?" Harry asked quietly.

"What do you want Harry?" Ginny answered stubbornly.

"Can I please talk to you?" Harry asked.

"No" She replied.

"Harry? Do you have any idea of how much pain you've caused me this year? How much I've missed you? How many cuts and bruises I've gotten because of you? How broken my heart is? How wounded I am? How upset I am?" Her voice rising at each question.

"Gin, I know I've hurt you a lot over the last year and I am so so so sorry ..." She interrupted

"Harry, I don't want to hear all the apologies" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny, do you even know why I broke up with you?"Harry asked

"Yes Harry I do and I kind-of understand, But I don't understand why you pretended to be dead and then disappeared?"

"Gin, I had to otherwise Voldemort would have caught on and the whole wizarding world would be in ruins by now! I really didn't mean to hurt you" he explained softly.

"You may not have meant to BUT YOU DID, HARRY YOU DID! YOU BROKE MY HEART TWICE IN 12 MONTHS AND YOU JUST WALTZ BACK AFTER SAVING THE WHOLE BLOODY WIZARDING WORLD FROM HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE NAMED AND ALL THAT SHIT AND EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SORRY?...I do not think so Harry James Potter it's gonna take a lot more than that!" Her voice fading as she finished her rant. She had attracted the attention of the whole common room at that stage and Harry just let her cool down before approaching her again.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Her mother scolded.

"I know you're angry and that but please be a little quieter" she added swiftly before returning to their grieving family.

"Gin?" Harry asked as she turned away from him, as she turned to face him, Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with as much passion he could squeeze in to it.

The only reason the kiss ended was because all the male Weasley's began to clear their throats.

"Harry?" Ginny asked

"Yes beautiful?" Harry threw his arms around her and flashed her favourite smile. She started to giggle

"Don't try that one on me now!" she complained removing his arms from her waist.

"Knowing you, you haven't been to the hospital wing yet?"

"Maybe" He answered sheepishly as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Ron demanded

"I'm checking him out!" Ron's face began to redden

"I'm seeing if any of his injuries are serious Ron! Give up already!" She spat at him

"Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes, Babe?" He answered quietly.

"Come on! They haven't seen each other in more than a year give them a break!" She pleaded

"Fine!"He Gave in with a huff and fell onto the couch dragging Hermione with him and placing her on his lap, Hermione laughing as he tickled her.

"Harry, please?"Ginny was pleading

"Why, I'm Not injured!" he argued

"Well not badly" He muttered to himself

" Harry? Do you want me to do a bat bogey hex on you?" Ginny Warned

"you wouldn't!" Harry Laughed

"Try me, Potter!" She grinned as he stood up shirtless and walked ahead of her to the portrait hole.

He stopped, waiting for Ginny to catch up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She sniggered at Ron who looked like he could kill someone. Hermione thankfully calmed him before he killed Harry or Ginny.

Ginny and Harry walked to the Hospital wing in total silence until...

"Harry?" Ginny Asked quietly

"Yea?" He replied

"You know you put me through hell all year?" her voice sounded half angry and half fact-like

"I know" He said running his fingers through his always messy hair nervously

"Harry?"

"Ginny?"

"I love you Harry" Ginny blurted out

"I love you too" Harry replied coolly

"You better let Madame Pomfrey check you out Mister!" She warned

"Or what, Ginny?" Harry asked amused

"You'll have me to deal with!"

"That's enough of a reason" Harry agreed

Madame Pomfrey did a full examination and found only a few scratches bruises and an X shape on his toned torso from his second survival of the killing curse. She gave him a sleeping draft for later and then went to attend to the others. Ginny stood watching. When Madame Pomfrey had "discharged" him, Ginny took his hand walked him back to the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the corner snogging.

"You'd think after what 7 years of hating each other they'd go a little more private!" Ginny laughed

"Yea, I know" Harry agreed

"Harry, you need to sleep, go!" she urged harry hesitated

"I promise, I'll be here when you wake up" Ginny said kissing him before pushing him up the stairs.

* * *

hi,

first off any mistakes?

plz comment, comments are golden

NO flames!

R&R plz


	2. Chapter 2

Soz it took so long 4 me to update

Tahks to every1 who favourited and follows my story

hope this installment is ok?

xxxxx

* * *

Harry Awoke the next morning with a splitting head ache a d a sharp pain in his chest. He knew better than to tell Ginny who would have completely freaked out and sent him off to Madame pomfrey, so he decided to tell Hermione and Ron when he went downstairs.

All his family were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when he eventually went downstairs after his shower, Ginny Ron and Hermione included. Ginny gestured for him to come and sit with her on the sofa in front of the fire. He waved and walked over to Hermione and Ron who were sitting on the arm chair in the corner. "Guys, Don't tell Ginny but this morning have this head ache and a pain here" he said pointing to where the 2nd killing curse had hit him and he had survived again. Hermione looked shocked and Ron whispered in her ear and she calmed down. Ron answered "'k Man we'll go to Pomfrey after breakfast and we'll see what's happening" "Thanks mate" Harry breathed and went to join Ginny on the Couch.

Ginny seemed to be in a pretty good mood so harry sat down and kissed her with Rons "Ugh's" in the back ground. Harry chuckled "Ron would have to get over that sooner or later!" He thought to himself.

"Morning" Ginny said when they broke apart. "Morning Gin what are we doing today?" Harry asked. "Emmmmm I was thinking ewe could go and see Teddy you haven't seen him yet and he's nearly a month old, I think it would for him to see "THE ONE AND ONLY HARRY JASMES POTTER SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD A.K.A HIS GOD FATHER" I had to emphisise that sorry" She answered after her speech. " Sure, I'd like that" Harry answered. Ginny went up to her dorm to change and was going to meet him in the great hall to aparate to Shell cottage where Teddy was staying.

* * *

Remember reviews are GOLDEN!

love you all. xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Soz it took so long to updat ive been away pretty much the last month between camps and holidays ! ill update again today or tomorrow hopefully!

* * *

When Harry and Ginny arrived at shell cottage they where immediately bombarded by fleur fussing over them and rushing them into the house before the reporters started gathering. Bill was sitting Casually at the kitchen table reading the daily prophet when the door opened and his veela wife appeared with his sister and her boyfriend, the most powerful wizard of all time and his "adopted" brother. The weasleys had always refered to him as family and that was the closest to family harry had ever had.

Fleur started rushing around the kitchen and said to Bill "They came to see Teddy"

Bill repied "Harry? Upstairs 2nd door on the left, you know the one Griphook stayed in a few-" harry interrupted him, swiftly

"Yes Bill I know the One" and dragged Ginny by the hand up the stairs. She tried to ask questions twice or three times but Harry ignored her attempts.

"This is the one" Harry told her as he pushed open the door and entered silently, Ginny still in tow. Teddy Remus Lupin was sitting in a baby cot playing with a toy bear. He had must have only woken up as Harry could see the sleep in his eyes. The moment Teddy saw Harry his hair immediately went jet black and his eyes turned emerald.

Ginny giggled and Harry continued staring the 5 month old and saw the resembace between him and Remus and Tonks an equal amount of both. Teddy lifted his arms and indicated for Harry to pick him up, Harry looked at Ginny who walked over to the cot and picked up the toddler and cradled him in her arms. "Harry, Do you want to hold him?" Ginny asked. Harry still seemed to be in a daze but held out his arms and Ginny placed Teddy in his arms.

Teddy gurgled and laughed. They stayed upstairs for around an hour then brought Teddy downstairs to Fleur for lunch…..

"Harry, Ginny, myself and Fleur have something to tell you…...

TBC!

* * *

Thanks every one who Favorited ,alerted and reviewed! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_"Harry, Ginny, myself and Fleur have something to tell you…." _

"Harry, Ginny, myself and Fleur have something to tell you Fleur?" Bill said

"I'm Having a Bebe!" Fleur laughed

Ginny was screaming she was so excited.

Ginny hugged Fleur and kissed Bill on the cheek. Harry shook Bill's hand and Kissed Fleur's Cheek.

"I'm gonna be an auntie Harry!"

Ginny squealed and hugged him.

All Harry wanted to do then was kiss her but it wasn't te best of ideas as Bill and Fleur were there and if Bill were to tell any of the others harry would be pounded into mince!

"Gin, Mum'll have a conniption if your not back soon so I'd go if I were you!" Bill warned.

Ginny took his advice, said goodbye and dragged Harry out the door.

As soon as they were out the gate Harry kissed her with as much passion he could have possibly squeezed into it.

When they broke apart they were both grasping for air and Harry aparated them to the Burrow.

* * *

Thanks for your support xx

remember reviews are love! xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry entered the burrows kitchen he was greeted by the delicious smell of roast beef, potatoes and Yorkshire pudding.

Molly immediately handed each of them a cup of tea and a sandwich.

Harry still looked peaky in her opinion but was argued with him almost every day trying to stuff him with more food.

The experience with his aunt and uncle had spoiled his appetite molly thought to herself as she busied around the kitchen.

Ginny risked asking about griphook in Bill's and why he wouldn't tell her.

Harry replied"I really don't want to talk about it Gin" and went upstairs to his and Ron's room o the 5th floor.

Hermione was sitting on his bed when Harry got upstairs. For the last 2 days, she Had been in Australia locating her parents and was going back next week to remove the memory charm she had on them, to protect them from voldemort.

She smiled at him.

"Hello? I think" He laughed hugging her.

Ron eyes like daggers staring at him.

"Don't worry mate I'm not going to steal your girl" He laughed as Hermione punched him

"I have one of them already and I don't think that she's too happy right now" Harry muttered under his breath, head in hands.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked

"Oh, Ginny wants to know about the griphook disaster and all of the other catastrophes of the last year. Do you guys think I should tell her what happened? I don't think I'm ready to tell your mum, let alone the girl I love about Hermione and Ron were tortured and how I lost Dobby!" He blurted out exhausted

"No offence man, but I don't think mum's going to that easy. If she's Furious she will be really quiet and act shocked and horrified. If shes just anry she'll shout for 2-3 hours then it'll die down. Ginny ,on the other hand, will probably be absolutely furious, no matter what you tell her. But mind you, that just with me, with you? I dunno. Sorry mate" Ron explained.

Harry let out a sad huff and lay back on his bed.

He would have to deal with the Ginny Situation later.

* * *

Thank you so much xxxxxxxxxxxxxx REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Im so proud of my self what thats like 5 up loads in like 24 hours! YAY!

thanks you guys xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Boys, dinner!" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

Every one thumping down the stair sounded like a stampede.

Molly tutted under her breath.

Ron was down the stairs, first as always and took his seat, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ginny and George.

Harry looked sad and depressed as he sat down at the table.

Ginny must have been annoyed with him for some reason because she sat at the opposite end of the table.

Normally they would sit together, hands intertwined under the table and huge goofy looking smiles on their faces.

Hermione and Ron sat beside each other smiling and laughing.

"At last!" Molly whispered into Ron's ear.

"Mum!" Ron shouted back at her

"I'm only commenting Ronald!" She said annoyed

"Ahhhh, someone's in trouble" George Teased

"Ronald! Ronald!" Hermione laughed

" 'Mione!" Ron complained

"Sorry" She laughed

"This turned out to be a quite eventful dinner, Now Ginerva, will you pass the peas?" Harry joked.

Ginny shot him a "shut up now, Harry or you'll never recover" kind of look.

Harry sat up on his chair and gorge whispered

"Well what's happening in happy couple land?" Georges whisper was so load the whole kitchen heard

"Mum, can myself and Harry be excused for just a moment please?" Ginny asked.

Hearing Georges "Oh ho ho what's happening here" she just walked o the other side of the table grabbed harry by the wrist and literally dragged him into the sitting room, not waiting for her mothers response.

"HARRY, WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY EXACTLY YOUR LYING TO ME AND BEING A MISERABLE GIT! AND REALY WAS THE JOKE REALLY NESESARY?" She raged.

Harry took her hand and tried to calm her down

"Gin, I'm not lying to you I'm just not ready to tell people what happened last year, not you or ever your mum and you know I love you and all but I can deal with all this, I just can't" harry fell onto the couch, panting.

Ginny began

"I understand, but will you please just tell be the bit with grogpook-"

"Griphook" Harry interrupted

"Same difference, but please just tell me that much and then you can tell be other snippets later on, when you want to" Ginny asked

" Fine" Harry gave in

"Well we had just gotten out of Malfoy manor when-"

"Malfoy Manor?" Ginny interrupted

"Yes.. Well we got dobby, the house elf to apparate to bills and ..."

* * *

Well whats he goin to tell her?

I dunno

maybe if you could give me some suggestions

i was thinking along the lines of harry telling her some bits,

like him selecting the truth, You no?

yea just let me know


	7. Chapter 7

PREVIOUSLY!

_"HARRY, WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY EXACTLY YOUR LYING TO ME AND BEING A MISERABLE GIT! AND REALY WAS THE JOKE REALLY NESESARY?" She raged._

_Harry took her hand and tried to calm her down_

_"Gin, I'm not lying to you I'm just not ready to tell people what happened last year, not you or ever your mum and you know I love you and all but I can deal with all this, I just can't" harry fell onto the couch, panting._

_Ginny began_

_"I understand, but will you please just tell be the bit with grogpook-"_

_"Griphook" Harry interrupted_

_"Same difference, but please just tell me that much and then you can tell be other snippets later on, when you want to" Ginny asked_

_" Fine" Harry gave in_

_"Well we had just gotten out of Malfoy manor when-"_

_"Malfoy Manor?" Ginny interrupted_

_"Yes.. Well we got dobby, the house elf to apparate to bills and ..."_

" And ... And We asked Griphook to help us to.. well to sneak us into grignots and get us in to the lestranges volt!" Harry confessed

"Why did you ask a grignotts goblin to help you- ahhhh! I get at it now and im so glad you told me" She answered hugging him tightly before taking his hand and dragging him back into the kitchen.

When they returned to the kitchen the whole room became quiet and every one was staring at the two as they sat down.

"So how was the private conversation?" George laughed

"Pretty loud, I think" Ron laughed

"Don't push it _Ronald!_" Hermione laughed earning a scowl from George.

"That's my line!" George laughed.

"So, Harry how was it?" Ron asked

"Not as bad as you'd think" Harry laughed before kissing Ginny and sitting back down at the table.

After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Harry and Ron's room.

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked curiously

"Well the whole Grignotts situation nothing else yet". Harry answered

"I'm going flying" Ron announced randomly and left the room.

Harry and Hermione were left sitting there.

"Well I think I should go to bed" Hermione said. Then hugged him and left.

"What happened to the good times?" Harry said to himself sadly.

* * *

Thanks 4 ur support so far xxx


	8. Chapter 8

My longest chappie yet hope you like it

its dedicated to my 2 bezzies KiKi and Lexy

i love you 2 so much xx

now on to the story

**It was a dark stormy night, and the Captain said to the Mate, "Tell me a story Mate". So the Mate began…It was a dark stormy night, and the Captain said to the Mate, "Tell me a story Mate". So the Mate began…It was a dark stormy night, and the Captain said to the Mate, "Tell me a story Mate". So the Mate began…It was a dark stormy night, and the Captain said to the Mate, "Tell me a story Mate". So the Mate began…It was a dark stormy night, and the Captain said to the Mate, "Tell me a story Mate". So the Mate began…It was a dark stormy night, and the Captain said to the Mate, "Tell me a story Mate". So the Mate began… AND IT PRETTY MUCH GOES ON LIKE THAT 4 HOURS!**

Hahahahahahah only messing its down there ↓↓↓

* * *

Harry sat on his bed.

He missed the old Hermione and Ron.

The last year had changed all of them so much.

Ron and Hermione were a couple now so they were spending most of their time together.

Harry had no one to talk to other than Ginny most of the time which was good in some ways as he could spend more time with her, bond with her and the snogging was great but it just wasn't the same.

He could remember himself, Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire in the common room doing impressions of Snape and Umbridge.

Harry told them every thing, including his most personal secrets and stuff.

He could hear footsteps coming up the 4th staircase, he sat up. Ginny came in silently and sat down beside him.

"Hey" Harry said silently as he lay back down again.

"Hi?" Ginny asked. "What's up, Mister?"

Harry sat up and laughed

"What could possibly be wrong I've got an amazing adoptive family, a brilliant girlfriend and 2 ….." he hesitated

"Ahhhh, its Ron and Hermione" she guessed

"N.. nuh nuh no its not them" He stuttered

"Harry how long have I known you?" she asked matter-of-factily just as Hermione would have.

Harry let out a small moan and lay back down on the bed.

"Harry what's wrong? Tell me?" Ginny whispered

"Gin, they've changed so much and it's just not the same!" Harry sobbed

"Harry, who ever said it would be the same?" Ginny asked sadly thinking about Fred.

"No one I just thought and I'm so sorry for bring Fred up" Harry apologised and lay down on the bed once more and Ginny lay beside him.

After a few minutes Ginny turned Harrys chin so he was looking into her eyes and then kissed him.

When they eventually broke apart harry was beaming

"Feeling better?" Ginny giggled

"Not yet little miss!" Harry laughed and kissed her again.

Ron just happened to walk in the middle of the kiss and harry sat up, Ginny's arms still linked around his waist, harry quickly removed her arms and laughed shakily

"You've always had a good knack for time, Ron"

"I don't find that even remotely funny!" Ron shouted and punched him in the jaw

Hermione came running up the stairs panting.

"What just happened?" She gasped at the blood on Harrys face and Ron's fist.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU PUNCH HIM?" Hermione shouted furious

" 'Mione I came in and they were all tangled up and snogging!" Ron spluttered, Knowing he was in trouble.

"Ronald, they have as much right as we do to snog! Now stop being a git and go help your mother with dinner, Ron?" Hermione ordered, Ron started towards the door…

"Oh and Ronald? Give me your Wand, your going to be helping your mother and your not going to using to use magic, your doing it the muggle way. Do not complain Ronald and you can tell her what you did!"

Hermione sniggered as Ron handed her the wand and stomped down the stairs.

" Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked

"I nam now mermione fanks for getting back at him" Harry laughed causing himself more pain then expected.

"Shush, Harry, ill fix your jaw" Hermione soothed and quietly whispered "Ep_iskey" _and harry grunted in discomfort as his jaw was fixed by his _best friend._

_

* * *

_

Wouldnt you love to have a hermione girls? Shed be great 4 when our boyfriends or any body is being a git!

And any way thanks 4 ur reviews though id love a few more?

READ AND REVIEW PLZ ?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everbody

i'd like to dedicate this to "magic is out there" 4 being such a brill friend!

hope you like it xxx

* * *

When Ron told Molly about him punching harry, she was furious.

She apparated herself up to the bedroom and scared the hell out of the whole room.

"Harry are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine honestly! Hermione fixed me up" Harry laughed.

"Thank you Hermione now will you go and fetch Ronald for me?" She asked.

"Sure thing" Hermione sniggered.

"Ron?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yea?" He replied putting down the knife, just in case.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I dunno 'mione I think it was just reflex?" He knew he was trying his lucky using the reflex excuse.

"Ronald?"

"Hermione?"

"Please?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Its just she's my baby sister and-" Hermione cut him off.

"I know she's your baby sister but that doesn't give you the right to go and punch harry, does it?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head,

"No"

"Ron, how do you think George or Percy would react if we were all tangled up and snogging?" Hermione asked softly, catching his hand in hers.

"Not as bad as did! Sorry" Ron was looking at his feet.

"Ron it's not me you need to apologise to, its Harry AND Ginny" Hermione commented.

Ron leant down to kiss her but she turned away.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Not until after you apologise!"

Hermione whimpered as Ron tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a seductive look.

"Go!" Hermione laughed, pushing him away from her.

Ron ran up the stairs laughing.

He pushed the door open and…..

"Ronald, look what you did to his face!" Molly screamed.

Harry's face was covered in blood and his jaw stuck out a bit.

"Mum, no offence but can I talk to Harry and Ginny ,alone, for a few minutes, please?"Ron asked.

"Fine, but your in some trouble young man!" She said as she left and slammed the door behind her.

"Harry, Mate I'm so sorry, I guess I freaked out because my best friend was snogging my baby sister!" Ron began.

"Im not a baby anymore, Ron and I can take care of my self!" Ginny laughed.

"Harry?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ron …." Harry began.

"Harry, I just couldn't bear seeing you and gin snogging and I thought you were doing IT but now I realise you wernt and it was just reflex and your friendship means the world to me and I'd die of I lost or mione" Ron stopped panting.

"It's okay mate. I forgive you." Harry replied.

"But I did love the speech!" harry laughed

"Me too, big bro!" Ginny giggled hugging Ron.

Ron and Harry also hugged.

Ron remembered Hermiones deal and ran downstairs, She was standing at the sink turning on the tap when Ron came up behind her, grabbed her waist, spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth.

Hermione got the fright of her life.

"Life is good" Ron laughed as Hermione leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Guys thanks 4 ur reviews and stuff

Review? xx


	10. Chapter 10

Guys this is the longest chapter yet!

Hope you like it xx

* * *

Molly and Arthur stood in the living room.

"Harry?" Arthur called.

"Yea? What's happening?" Harry asked confused.

"We have a present for you" Molly laughed.

"You shouldn't have!" Harry complained as Molly handed him a small rectangular box.

Harry opened the box and discovered a Clock Hand with his name on it.

"Its for the family clock, well considering you've been part of the family for nearly 8 years, we thought it's be time you have one of these" Arthur said.

"Oh my God, Thank you" Harry breathed and hugged both of them.

"And Harry I think it's about time you called us mum and dad" Molly laughed.

"Mum?" Harry laughed

"Yea Harry?" Molly answered.

"Do you think Ron, Hermione and I could go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked shakily.

"Go check on the window ledge in the kitchen" Molly laughed.

Harry Ran into the kitchen

and saw four Hogwarts letters sitting neatly on the ledge.

"Hermione, Ron, Gin?" Harry called up the stairs.

"Yea?" Gin answered walking over to him and kissed him.

"Help me find Ron and Hermione" Harry announced, taking her hand and weaving his fingers through hers.

Hogwarts started in ten days time.

Hermione and Ron were up in Ron and Harry bedroom.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny" Harry said as he threw their letters at them, saving his own.

"Oh my God, Ron we're going back to school!" Hermione squealed.

"We are!" Ron laughed, lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Gin?" Harry asked, Ginny hadn't said anything since harry gave her the letter.

"Oh Harry Yea" She stuttered.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing, it's just not going to be the same, I cant believe you three are going to be coming back with me one last time" Ginny sniffled.

"Gin, Its not going to be the same for anyone we are just going to have to make the best of it" Harry smiled. Ginny moved and sat on Harrys lap, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you Harry" Ginny whispered.

"I love you too Gin, so you're happy I'm going back with you?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Harry, up until May, I hadn't seen you in a year. I didn't know where you were or what you were doing. I missed you so much and I think the year apart helped our relationship and now this year, I will know you're safe in the castle" Ginny answered sweetly before kissing him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked kissing her

"Yea" she answered against his lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Hermione and Ron soon fell asleep in each others arms, on Rons bed.

Harry and Ginny were also asleep on Harrys bed.

* * *

Molly went up to get them for dinner when she saw the two couples asleep, she called Arthur in from the garden and brought him upstairs.

"Oh Arthur look at them!" She laughed.

"It looks like our two youngest have found their partners" Arthur said, a little teary eyed.

"Oh Arthur, it's not like we're not going to see them again" Molly answered, getting a bit teary eyed herself.

"Let's go downstairs" Molly said, dragging her husband down the stairs.

* * *

Harry and Ginny woke first.

"Harry, how long have we been asleep?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"About five hours, it's around ten thirty" Harry whispered.

"K, I'm going back asleep, Night Harry" Ginny kissed him gently on the cheek before closing her eyes and she was engulfed in her dreams.

The next morning, when the two couples woke, they got the shock of their lives.

Molly was standing in the door way, wand in hand.

"Mum, we didn't do anything, I promise!" Ginny spat.

"Either did we, " Hermione confirmed.

answer was not at all what they had expected,

"I know"

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast" Was all she said before leaving the room and started down the stairs.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all apparated to diagon alley to get their books

The book list read:

**Year 7 Book list **

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven, by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic 7 by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory 7 by Adalbert Waffling

The Senior's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Complex Transfiguration (author unknown)

One Thousand Mytical and Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: The Complete guide to dark spells and Charms by Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt

Unfogging the Future 3 by Cassandra Vablatsky Numerology and Gramatica (author unknown)

Home Life and Social Habits of European Muggles Today by Wilhelm Wigworthy

Defensive Magical Theory 2 by Wilbert Slinkhard

Confronting the Faceless

In the eyes of the death eaters by Conelius Fudge

Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

The art of Wand Making by Mr. Ollivander

Wand

3 sets of Robes

Optional -Owl/Cat/Frog/Rat

3 inch Silver Cauldron

Potions Ingrediants Supplied

20 rolls of 9 inch Parchment

Quills

Ink

* * *

Every one went to Gringotts First.

Harry had received a truck load of gold from the ministry for destroying voldemort which he had put into the Weasleys Vault.

"What?" Molly asked stunned.

"I Lodged all the money from the ministry into to your account, Just as a little thank you gift" Harry laughed.

"Harry, that's more than a little gift, Theres money in here than there ever has been together"Arthur said in shock.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and hugged him.

"Its okay" Harry whispered

"Now all you kids can have new books and new robes" Molly was ecstatic

"Lets go!" Arthur shouted.

* * *

After a long day shopping Harry had gotten every thing on the list except a broom and an Owl

"Harry you can't keep putting it off!" Ginny said as she squeezed his hand.

"Okay, Come on" He said dragging Ginny with him into Eeylops Owl Emporium

Harry bought a Black Owl called Darfur

After they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry bought a Firebolt 4500, the fastest and most expensive broom in the world.

* * *

After the long day every one was exhausted and hungry so got to work in the kitchen as the other four sat in the living room talking.

Molly served dinner an hour later.

"So did every one get everything they need?" Arthur asked

"Yea" Harry and Ginny answered.

"We go back on the first, right mum?" Ginny asked.

"No, Harry, Ron and Hermione are going in 3 days to help set up and finish repairs" Molly said quietly knowing Ginny wouldn't like the idea.

"Since When?" Ginny aked angrily.

"Since this morning" Arthur answered.

"So im going to be left here on my own for a week while those three fix up the castle?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes" Molly answered.

"Why can't I help?" Ginny asked .

"Because you just cant" Molly answered unsure.

"You cannot be serious! Its not that your still under age nonsense is it?" Ginny sniggered.

"Ginny …" Harry began.

"Harry, please?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know" Harry said quietly.

With that Ginny stormed out of the room, leaving Harry thinking

"What did I say?"

* * *

Thanks 4 all ur reviews so far xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

heres the next installment!

xxxxxxx

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away!" Ginny screamed.

"No" Harry answered.

"Please Harry just leave me alone!" Ginny asked.

"Ginny just let me talk" Harry announced.

"Fine bit I'm not opening that door!" Ginny Protested.

"Ginny, Considering I have just defeated the most powerful wizard in the world I think I can break down your door" Harry laughed.

"It's not funny!" Ginny cried.

"Fine then" Harry sulked. Then whispered _"Bombardus" _and the door creaked open.

Ginny lay on her bed, her head in the pillows.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down, sending a spell at the door which hung it back on the hinges.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe you won't let me come!" She wallowed.

"Ginerva, why are making such a big deal out of this?" Harry asked sadly.

"Don't call me Ginerva please" Ginny responded.

"Okay then answer me this, Why are you making this a big deal?" Harry asked.

Ginny began "Because you might find some veela-"

Harry interrupted" Ginny the real reason?"

"What if you don't come back?" She sobbed.

"Ginny look at me?" harry said as he sat her up on his lap and turned her face to his.

"Ginny Molly Weasly, why on earth would I not come back?" Harry asked.

"Because of some death eater attack?" Ginny laughed.

"Gin I think I will be able to manage" Harry said softly.

"Fine" Ginny gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know its only a week but it worked last time!" Ginny giggled as she kissed him with passion and love.

"You know we still have three days" Harry questioned.

"Yup, three full days of snogging" She laughed before leaning in for another kiss.

"God am I going to miss this!" Harry thought to himself

* * *

Any ideas? xx


	12. Chapter 12

Theres another part!

Enjoy!

xx

* * *

"Ron, Mione?" Harry called from the bottom or the stairs.

"You ready?" A small voice behind him asked

"Unfortunatly" He answered. It was only a week, 7 days, its not like he could find another Ginny in that length of time, it only took him 6 years to find the first one.

"Harry, Come here" Ginny said sadly.

"Yea?" Harry asked.

"No veela!" Ginny joked.

"I can't promise anything" Harry said, winding her up.

"Harry" Ginny warned.

"I won't" Harry replied.

"Bye" Ginny said as she left the living room.

"Gin?" Harry Asked.

"What?" Ginny answered angrily.

"No kiss?" Harry asked.

"No"

"Why not?" Harry asked, hurt.

"Because, it will only make it worse for me!" Ginny Complained.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, moving closer to her

"Yea" She whimpered as harry tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I am not Going without a kiss!" Harry said.

"No" Ginny answered. Harry kissed her

"No, no, no" She said against his lips.

She quickly melted into the kiss.

"I hate you!" Ginny said when they broke apart.

"Really?" Harry asked amused, then kissed her again, to prove a point.

"Yea" Ginny laughed against his lips.

When broke apart. Ginny was laughing at him.

"Harry!" She complained, smacking his arm.

"Bye, Gin" Harry laughed and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Don't miss me too much" Ginny laughed.

"I'll try, Love you" He replied.

"Love you too"

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in Hogwarts an hour later; Harry wasn't in a great mood so he went to get hot chocolate from the kitchens.

They arranged to sneak down to the slytheryn house and put chocolate frogs in malfoys pillowcase the morning the rest of the school came back.

The next few days flew. Hermione ended sleeping in the boys dorm, as she was the only girl in the castle, so she would be all alone in the dorms, so she slept in the same dorm as Harry and Ron, in the same bed as Ron. They were carefree.

On the first of September Harry was sitting in the window seat in the common room.

Ginny came early.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Ginny!" He cried as she ran into his arms.

"Come here, you" Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"Why are you here early?" Harry asked.

"Because mum arranged to get me to floo here early, to see you!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh my god!" Harry was still shocked.

He kissed her passionately for a while.

"Well, if this is what I get, when I go away for a week, I think, i should go away more often!" Harry laughed

"You're not going any where, mister!" Ginny laughed.

"Cool" Harry responded and they kissed once more.

* * *

Thanks so far xx

REVIEW PLZ!


	13. Chapter 13

I know its short but its all i could get done tonight

enjoy xx

* * *

The first day of term was always manic, Neville looking for his books and Ron trying

To finish summer assignments.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly a single owl swooped into the great hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry.

"What's in it?" Ginny asked.

"Let me open it Gin!" Harry laughed as he tore open the envelope.

"It's a letter from Kingsley!" Hermione squealed.

"Let me read it before you get all excited!" Harry commented

It read:

_**Harry,**_

_** As you may know Dumbledore left you Gryffindor's Sword, at the moment it is under the protection of the Gringotts Goblins.**_

_**I would be honoured if you, Ronald, Ginerva and Hermione came to the presentation of the sword on Friday night and then Harry you are welcome to take it back to the burrow.**_

_**I would advise you not to bring it back to Hogwarts where it could be stolen.**_

_**You may also ask Minerva if you could stay in the burrow for the weekend as I have something to speak with you four about.**_

_**All The best,**_

_**Kingsley (Minister of Magic**_

"Well we my friends are going home for the weekend" Harry laughed .

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm Getting the sword back!" Harry told them, Ecstatically.

* * *

Review plz


	14. Chapter 14

Its another short 1 as i dont have much time this wk

enjoy xx

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went upto the head mistresses offica after dinner.

"Oh hello" Mc Gonagall said.

"Yea, we have a letter here from kingsley, he wants us to go home to the burrow on Friday afternoon, we have the letter here?" Hermione announced.

"No that's not necessary, I trust you four, are planning to come back before curfew on Sunday night?" She asked.

"Yes Professor" Harry answered.

"Very well" She answered.

"You may return to the common room now" The head announced before ushering them out the door.

The group arrived in the common room minutes later.

The moment they were through the portrait hole, Harry kissed Ginny softly on the lips before settling down on the couch with Ginny on his knee;

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yea" Harry asked.

"I have to go study" She said trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"Merlin, you're strong!" She commented.

"Well, that's what fighting of a dark wizard all your life does to you!" Harry Joked.

"No Harry, I'm serious!" Ginny squealed.

"Fine but I need a kiss before you go" Harry laughed.

"No"

"Well then you're not going any where!" Harry commented, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Harry, I'm late enough as it is!" Ginny said angrily.

"For who?" Harry asked.

"You're not going to like this!" Ginny whispered

"Who?" Harry repeated.

"Dean, okay? Do not freak out!" Ginny warned,

"I'm not freaking out! I am not freaking out" Harry said unsurely.

"Harry? Am, I seeing a bit of jealousy?" Ginny giggled, turning to face him.

"I am not jealous at all" Harry assured her.

"Not Jealous at all" He repeated to himself.

* * *

What did u think?

Review? xx


	15. Chapter 15

Heya wont be writing for 2 or 3 days

grr school :(

Enjoy xxx

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginerva?" Harry asked sadly.

"If it means that much to you, I wont go" Ginny complained.

"No, Go study, Snog his face off and see if I care!" Harry shouted.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted from the corner.

"Sorry" Harry apologised turning his attention back to Ginny.

"Harry, I'm not going to snog him!" Ginny Screamed.

"Why not!" Harry shouted.

"Because I'm just not!" Ginny Answered.

"WHY?" Harry shouted.

"Because, I love you too much to cheat on you!" Ginny sobbed.

"Oh Gin!" Harry soothed.

Ginny collapsed into his chest crying.

"Gin, what else is wrong?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, I just remember me and Dean fighting, because of you and now we're fighting over him" Ginny laughed.

"Gin, we don't Fight as much as you and Dean did, this was just a once off!" Harry said softly.

"Yea, but what if we start to fight more often? What will we do then?" Ginny asked wiping her eyes.

"We'll work it out, I promise you that" Harry soothed.

Ginny eventually fell asleep in Harrys arms.

"She looks so peaceful" Harry chuckled.

"That's because she doesn't have nightmares when your around" Ron commented.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, I think it's because she's worried about you when ever you're not together" Ron explained blankly.

"When did this start?" Harry asked.

"After Dumbledore's funeral" Ron answered.

"Why didn't any one tell me?" Harry asked.

"Because it would worry you and you'd never leave her side"

"Harry, I don't mind you and gin but if you hurt her, you'll wish you weren't born" Ron continued.

"Ron, thank you, you don'tb know how much that means to me and I wished I wasn't born for the first 11 years of my life, I know what it feels like" Harry laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that" Ron apologised.

"I know you didn't I was just making a point" Harry explained.

"You're going to have a horrible creak in your neck, if you don't move her now" Ron warned.

"Yea I think ill get her up to her dorm" Harry said anxious.

"Do you think we can, we've only tried it once but maybe considering times have changed?" Ron wondered.

Harry walked up to the stairs with Ginny in his arms.

"Lets try this" Harry whispered and walked up the stairs.

"Ron, it worked!" Harry said excitedly.

"Ahh boys you have seen the wonders of the charms on these stair cases" A voice said from behind them.

"Yea I guess" Ron replied.

"Yes, the charm rejects any one of the opposite sex who's intention is dirty and welcomes those who's intentions are pure" Mc Gonagall explained.

"I does!" Ron laughed walking up the staircase.

"That's professor" Harry replied, carrying Ginny to her dorm.

"Harry?" Ginny asked confused, the last thing she remembered was the fight and the make up afterwards. She must have fallen asleep and sent her up here.

She got dressed and went down to the common room.

Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the burnt out fire.

Ginny walked over and sat beside him and kissed him.

"Harry how did I get upstairs last night?" Ginny asked.

"Well …" Harry replied unsure if he was to tell any one

* * *

So wat u tink review and let me no

and ive almost hit the 4ooo hit mark

thanks u guys!

xx

REVIEW PLZ


	16. Chapter 16

Soz i havent updated in so long but im back to school now

and i hav bucket loads of home work and im working most saturday nites so sorry again and yet again thank you to . and daniel white my 2 top reviewers! any way thmks 4 all ur support and stuff and i hope you love and enjoy this next installment of Firey Reunion!

* * *

"Oh I'll tell you later" Harry replied.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else to hear" Harry whispered.

"You'll tell me later?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Gin!" Harry laughed before kissing her softly.

"Kay" Ginny answered dissily.

Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat stuffing his face with a full Irish breakfast.

"Ron, will you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked softly.

""Mione, How long have you known me?" Ron asked.

"Good point" Hermione laughed

"Come on we have Potions first" Ron said before taking her hand and dragging her down to the dungeons.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Ginny asked, while she sat in harry's lap in the common room.

"Mc Gonagall told me and Ron how the how the charm on the dorms work and then i brought you upstairs" Harry commented.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"It only lets people in who's intentions are pure" Harry laughed.

"Ahhh that's how..." She trailed off.

"How what gin?" Harry asked knowing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere good.

"Once after Dean and I had had a fight, he came up and apologised" Ginny said quietly.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Harry please don't make me say it again and I'm sorry and we didn't do anything i promise" Ginny cried into his shoulder.

" Okay" Harry answered.

"What?" Ginny asked

"It realy isn't any of my business what you did with your ex's and i trust you" Harry whispered before trailing light kissed down her neck.

"Cool" Ginny said dizzily before kissing him full on the lips.

"Pure bliss!" Ginny thought to herself.

* * *

Rate and review please

i hope you like the story and stuff

and Ali ill add the slughorn wedding and the other ideas we talked about in a later chapter

k?

Have a nice day, nite, week, year or all of the above every body!

R&R PLZ


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ppl im so so sorry i havnt updated in so long but i ahv had bucket loads of homework and stuff so heres the next installment of

FIERY REUNION!

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny flooed back to the burrow on Friday night.

"Harry, Dear? How are you?" asked.

"Fine, how are you?" Harry replied.

"Oh, were fine dear, now lets get you inside" said doting Harry and Ginny who were holding hands.

Ginny gave Harry an apologetic look before following her mother into the kitchen.

"Minister Kingsley" Hermione announced as she saw him a sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hermione, I refuse to be called minister by you, Harry, the weasleys or any one in the order." He stated Hermione turned a slight shade pinker than usual as Ron took her hand.

She gave a slight sideward's glance to harry who seemed to be staring over in Ginny's direction. The were so love struck.

"Harry, may I steal your attention for a moment?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure" Harry replied.

"So, I have the sword" He commented as he handed Harry a key,

"It's for a special vault in gringotts, you can just transfer it into your vault, it would have been too risky to bring it here" Kingsley commented.

"Thanks"

"Harry, I have been meaning to ask you, there has been a problem and too many of our aurors are injured and we need you Harry. Harry would you come on one of the missions just to cover for him?" Kingsley asked.

Harry looked overwhelmed.

"May I be excused for a moment?" Harry asked.

Both Kingsley and nodded.

Harry headed out the back door,

He sat on the fence looking over the river.

After a while Ginny followed and wrapped her arms around his ridged body.

He soon melted into her embrace.

"Harry, you have to go" Ginny commented after a while.

"What about you, Gin?" Harry asked not turning to look at her.

"What about me?" Ginny asked confused.

"Night mares" Harry whispered.

"Ron told you about that then?" Ginny asked.

"Harry don't worry about me!" She continued.

"Ginny, how can I not!" Harry complained.

"With effort!" Ginny laughed.

"I don't want to make you feel all alone again" Harry whispered.

"Harry that was only because I didn't know if the love of my life was alive or was dead!" Ginny spat.

Harry cringed.

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to sound that harsh I'm sorry But harry I want you to Take this please?" Ginny asked adding the smile she knew he couldn't resist

"Fine" Harry laughed.

"Good boy" Ginny laughed kissing him.

"Fine" Harry repeated against her lips

The rest of the weekend flew. Harry had arranged to leave in Monday night for the mission and Harry and Ginny had settled that they would have a good bye dinner by the black lake on Monday night.

They flooed back to Hogwarts late Sunday night and Ron and Hermione immediately went to bed, exhausted leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she snuggled into harrys toned chest.

"Yea?" Harry answered

"I love you" She whispered.

Harry was caught off guard.

"I, I Love you too gin I love ou a lot" Harry laughed at his nervousness.

"Night Harry" Ginny said Falling asleep in his arms once again.

He was going to miss this while he was away

…..

* * *

Thanks guys R&R plz xxx


	18. Chapter 18

hey soz ppl but its short and sweet

not realy!

I dedicate this to my new found potter pal sr! u no hoo u r bbe!

Enjoy this next installment of Firey Reunion

* * *

Seamus pov

He walked up to the door of the dorm and pushed it oprn slightly hearing the voices from within.

Ginny and Dean sat on one of the beds.

Seamus immediately shut the door and thought of the worst case scenario, Ginny was cheating on Harry.

Harry climbed the stairs up to his dormitory, knowing Ginny was already up there.

"Seamus Hi!" Harry said as he passed him coming down the other side of the stairs.

"Harry I have bad news" Seamus sulked.

"What?" Harry asked.

Seamus told harry about what he had seen and Harry was Furious.

He had come up to say goodbye to Ginny before he went off on his mission but now…

"How could she?" Harry thought

"I probably shouldn't have let her study with him!" He continued.

"Fine Thanks Shay!" Harry said before stomping down the stairs, through the portrait hole and up to the headmistresses office to catch his portkey to the ministry and then onto Bulgaria where he was going to be working for the next week. Or longer.

* * *

Hey ppl i hv a recomendation to . her story is sinmply amazin read it!

And liisten to Megan Nicole on youtube she amazing!

thanks ppl R&R and tell me what you think or what should happen next

xxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys

sorry i posted the wrong chapter!

i am so so so so sorry!

heres more of firey reunion!

* * *

Harry had been gone two weeks and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were getting worried.

Ron and Hermione lay on the sofa talking while Ginny sat in the armchair across form them.

Feeling lonely and horrible looking at her brother and her best friend being all happy when her boyfriend, well that was a bit of an understatement, the love of her life was missing.

Hermione thankfully changed the subject from soft whispers to her best friend.

"Ron, He said a week!" Hermione complained into Ron's shoulder.

"I no" Ron said sympathetically, feeling a bit odd, his best friend was on a dangerous mission and he didn't know if he was alive or not. It was like the final battle all over again.

"He didn't even say goodbye!" Ginny cried into her hands.

Ron sat up, looking more confused than usual.

"He didn't?" Hermione asked for him.

"No" Ginny cried

Hermione got up and sat down on the arm of the chair beside Ginny.

"That's not like him at all" Hermione commented.

"I know that's what im afraid of!" Ginny wailed into Hermione's arms

Harry sat in the tent, looking at a photo of him and Ginny kissing by the black lake last year.

"Why?" Harry asked himself.

BOOM

A curse hit the tent and Harry was thrown into the air.

He sat a pair of squinted black eyes

"Malfoy" He whispered as he blacked out.

"Ginny, im sure he's fine!" Ron comfortedher softly.

"Mr weasley, Miss Granger? May I have a word" Mc Gonagall asked sadly.

"What have we done now" Ron muttered, earning a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Im sorry but Harry's Been Hurt, Badly ….."

* * *

Oohhh the suspence

just a reminder read and review magic is out there's. story twin champions its really gd

and the usual r&R

xx


	20. Chapter 20

Guys im so so sorry about what happened with the 19th chapter

So i promise this is the right one this time!

enjoy!

* * *

Harry woke up in a tizz.

The last thing he saw was lucius malfoys black eyes.

Then he heard a soft sniff from the corner.

A small lump sat on the chair in the corner, crying.

Harry immediately caught the flowery scent and said

"Ginny?"

"Harry!" She squeeled.

"Hi" Harry said quietly before Ginny leaning in to kiss him.

he turned away.

"You retreated!" Ginny acused.

"Did you ever think how much it would hurt me if you went off with dean?" Harry asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"The day I left you were up in his dorm with him! Seamus told me!" Harry ranted.

"Harry!" Ginny said laughing.

"Why are you laughing!" Harry demamded,

"You realy shouldn't be listening to seamus!" Ginny giggled.

"Why"

"Because I was just borrowing his notes!" Ginny laughed

"Okay then"

"From now on can you just borrow ny notes and study with me?" Harry asked.

"We wont get very much done!" Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry asked and was met by Ginny's lips on his.

"Oh!" He said against her lips.

"Took you long enough!" Ginny laughed.

Ron and Hermione ran in hand in hand.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed.

"yea im alive" Harry said sarcasticly.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Oh the tent was hit by some curse and I was thrown into the air and got a concussion" Harry explained saving the malfoys info until hey were all in his dorm or his and rons bed room.

"we were so worried!" Hermione squeled and hugged him.

"Whats with you and surviving curses Harry! I wish I was you then I wouldn't have thrown up slugs for hours in second year!" Ron laughed.

"Its more of a burden than a blessing my friend!" Harry laughed.

"Harry you need to rest!" Hermione commanded and dragged Ron away with a small wave to harry.

"Fine" Harry sighed defeated.

Ginny kissed him quickly before leaving behind Ron and Hermione.

"Bye Harry, Love you" Ginny called as she left.

"Love you more!" Harry laughed at him self after the dean problem harry was never going to trust seamus with that sort of gossip ever again!

* * *

Thanks guys R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21

Harry once again woke up in a different room to the last.

Almost immediately recognising and Hermione shouting at Ron and Percy to stop fighting.

Harry stood up, grimacing in pain as he opened the door.

Smelling the sweet cooking from inside the kitchen, Harry crept down the stairs.

He slipped into the sitting room only missing eye by an inch. He was immediately hit by a small red haired girl who came running at him.

He smiled as Ginny hugged him but seconds later grimaced from the pain in his chest.

"Ginny! Be careful his ribs are broken and delicate!" Hermione warned.

"Hermione, I'm fine! I'm not completely made of glass!" Harry laughed, melting into Ginny's arms.

"I know" Hermione muttered before sitting back down beside Ron, who wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Ahhhh You're in for it now my friend" Ron sniggered.

"Yea?" Harry answered apprehensively.

bustled into the room.

"You young man should be resting!" She said as she took his elbow and began to drag him out of the room.

Ginny stood up and walked over to harry and kissed him passionately, leaving Harry feeling dizzy.

"Harry upstairs Now!" said after she had gotten over the fact of her daughter and the boy who saved the wizarding world from hell loves each other.

"Fine Mom" Harry laughed. Earning a chorus of laughter from behind him.

"Now" She repeated.

Harry walked back upstairs and lay down on the bed.

* * *

Hey thanks peeps 4 ur reviews and stuff!

look at magic is out there s story its amazingly amazin!

love you all xxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Ginny soon followed after harry and sat down next to him.

"SO how's my favourite hero?" Ginny giggled.

"Still under your mothers never ending care" Harry chuckled.

"At least you let some one take care of you" Ginny scowled.

"hey, that's unfair!" Harry sulked.

"You wont ever let me take care of you!" Ginny said sadly adding a puppy fog face.

"Ginny, you know I can't turn down that face" Harry said sadly.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch.

Hermione ready the daily prophet and Ron reading Quiddich weekly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yea" Hermione said her eyes lifting from the newspaper.

"What do you think they're doing up there?"

Hermione looked at him wickedly.

"Ronald"

"mione?" Ron asked confused he hated when she called him Ronald it usually meant trouble.

"Ron, it doesn't matter what they're doing!" Hermione explained

"Do you think they ask each other that question when we go off together when they could be spending time together?" She continued

"I guess" Ron sulked.

"Ron please don't do that, it makes me feel all guilty" Hermione accused.

"Fine" Ron answered standing up.

"Ronnie?" Hermione said sweetly.

"No Hermione" He said before walking out of the room,

Hermione quickly followed him.

"Ron, look at me"

He turned slightly. Hermione tilted his chin so that he was looking at her.

"Ron, I know shes your baby sister but shes nearly 18 she can take care of herself."

* * *

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

As it was only the middle of November, Ginny and Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts and because Ron and Harry had been accepted into the auror department and until the Christmas holidays. Obviously Ginny amd Hermione didn't want to leave and Ginny hung onto Harry, who told her that it was the only three weeks and then they would have three weeks together. Considering they saw each other every day for a week Harry was disappointed he wouldn't see her but he had an idea.

"Bye, Harry, love you" Ginny called from the window.

"Love you too and don't worry you'll see me soon enough" Harry replied.

As soon as Harry arrived In the burrow, he said hello to molly and ran upstairs to his and Rons room, Ron was sitting on the bed reading

"What you reading?" Harry asked amused and confused.

"Pride and prejudiced, Miones making me" Ron moaned.

"Well, new subject! I have a plan!" He than wrote a letter to McGonagall.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey ppl this is the longest chapter yet!

Im so excited! I have an audidton tomorrow so wont be updating

till thursday or friday and also coz glee is on tomorrow nite!

So read eat and sleep and what ever else floats your boat

so heres the next bit if Firiey reunion

(Which isn't exactly firey anymore)

* * *

Harry and Ron arrived at the gates. McGonagall greeted them warmly.

"Thank you boys for doing this!" she laughed.

"And also try not to draw too much attention to yourselves" she said as they to walk up the driveway. Harry and Ron walked into the great hall as the dinner was being severed.

They sat up at the top table.

McGonagall stood up and did the announcements.

Ginny saw harry and let out a high pitched squeal.

The whole table knew why so they didn't draw any attention to it.

As dinner finished Harry was talking to the headmistress and he asked

"Do you think I should tell her or will I just arrive?"

She smiled and replied

"You decide"

Ginny Ron up to him and gave him a massive hug, harry kissed her forehead before thanking the professor, taking Ginnys hand and dragging her out of the hall.

As soon as they had left Ginny stopped and cupped harrys face in her hands and kissed him. Harry smiled, Ginny kissed his nose softly.

Ron stood at the back of the hall, Hermione hadn't noticed him yet so she bundled her books and began to make her way out of the hall.

When she saw him she dropped her stuff and ran towards him. She planted kisses all over his face while hugging him tightly.

People started to clear their throats loudly.

"Sorry" Hermione said quietly, now noticing that she was holding up the line.

She gathered her books and bundled them up against her chest.

They walked up stairs to the common room hand-in-hand, as they arrived at the top of the stairs snogging.

"yuck!" Ron said loudly enough so Harry and Ginny could hear him. They broke apart for just a moment, giving Ginny enough time to stick her tongue at Ron, then returned to harry and hissed him again with more force this time.

Ron made a face then turned to Hermione who said the password "Ronald Weasley"

"it makes me sad to know you're not here when I have to say your name every time I come up here!" Hermione sniffled Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and they went into the common room without a backwards glance. Harry and Ginny stood at the top of the staircase.

"So, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Well if you don't want me here then I'll just leave" Harry said threateningly and began to walk down the stairs. Ginny caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back up.

"Who said I wasn't happy?" Ginny asked before kissing him again.

"Come on Ron and Hermione will come after us if we don't get in there" Harry said after he had recovered from the last kiss.

"And what if I don't?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Then I'll force you" Harry chucked as he chased er down the stairs and picked her up wedding syled.

They then entered the common room.

The look on Ron's face was priceless.

Hermione distracted him by kissing him.

"You know i love you right?" Ron asked.

"Yes I do Ronald" Hermione laughed before lying down on the couch beside him.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stayed in the common room for a while until a boy ran up to harry and handed him a bit of parchment.

It read:

Harry and Ronald,

Would you please come up to my office,

as soon as soon as possible,

Minerva McGonagall.

"Mione, Gin, we'll be back in a bit!" Harry said before kissing her quickly and walking out of the common room.

Ron was saying good bye to Hermione so harry waited for him just outside the portrait hole.

Ron soon came running out and they continued their way to the headmistress's office.

The gargoyle moved happily when it saw harry and told him.

"The headmistress is waiting for you!" Harry and Ron ran up.

"Come in, Boys!" a faint voice called.

Harry pushed the door open slightly.

"Sit down, Make yourselves comfy!" she said laughed at the two.

They sat down quietly.

"Harry I presume that you are not coming back to Hogwarts this term and until after you have finished your training?" She asked.

"Yes but after the training could I come back to do my NEWTS?" Harry asked hopefully.

"So you boys are happy with the arrangement, then?" She continued.

"ye but just for a matter of interest, where will we be sleeping?" Ron asked.

"Either in your old dorms or if you really want to, with Ginny and Hermione" She replied softly.

Ron and Harry looked amazed , she would have never allowed this normally.

"Ive been hearing reports from the teachers and the girls friends and their dorm mates

That Hermione and Ginny haven't been sleeping lately and are over tired. I think that its because they have been away from you two for so long"

She continued.

"Yea, I've heard from Ron that Ginny seems to have nightmares when shes away from me" Harry replied.

"As I thought!" She said.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together.

" The girls are in love!" McGonagall chuckled.

"and if this week works I think you two may have to come back to the castle every weekend between holidays" McGonagall said

"Thanks professor" The boys said excitedly.

"But no funny business!" McGonagall warned as the two made their way out of the office.

"We wont, we promise" Harry laughed.

When they arrived back in the common room. The girls were half asleep waiting for them.

"Right, girls, bed, Now" Harry said tiredly but still demanding.

"Fine" Hermione moaned. Ron went over to her and picked her up.

"Ronald, Put me down!" She laughed.

"No, we are going to bed" Ron said as he carried her up to the dorm.

"Harry?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Yes, love?" Harry replied.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asked.

"With you, I guess?" Harry asked dreamily.

"McGonagall Will kill you!" She moaned.

"No she wont, it was her idea" Harry replied.

"Dine"

Harry and Ginny walked upstairs hand-in-hand.

Herimione was already asleep when they got up there and Ron lay beside her also asleep.

"How long were we down there for?" Ginny asked.

"Long enough obviously"

Then they lay down and fell asleep with their arms around each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review

and read twin champions by magis is out there

i love you all xxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 the last chapter

Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry i havent updated in so long

and over all i jsut left it there leaving all you guys thinking ot was the end of the

whole story but believe me its there loads to come over the next few days (Hopefully)

Ive been caught uop in homework show auditions and learning lines!

And all the test/exam things in school i swear ive had about 10 tests in the last week

ANd please please REVIEW

reviews make my day

honestly

its the best feeling knowing that someone somewhere in the world likes your

writing and doesnt think of you as a harry potter geek/freek and coming home

after a boring day at school and seeing all these reviews in my imbox its absolutly

amazing and i love all you who have real and reviewed so

and thanks for subscribing and stuff!

_**BY THE WAY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER **_

_**i am going to put up the sequel in the next couple of days!**_

_**RELIVING THE DREAM**_

_**Try a story i with magic is out there called "The chronicles of the ginger goatee" **_

_**We did it in MAth class when we were insnely bored **_

_**Thank you guys for your support and i hope you guys will read the sequel! **_

_**TAnks again**_

* * *

Ginny woke with Harrys arms around her.

He looked so peaceful as he slept.

"I think that's the first night his slept in weeks if not months!" A voice said softly.

It was Ron who was sitting up in Hermione's bed;

Hermione was hanging off the other side of the bed fast asleep.

Ron laughed, he remembered when he came back to harry and Hermione from shell cottage.

She was so pissed off with him that night! He chuckled to himself looking over at her beautiful body dangling neatly off the bed.

He was so surprised that they were even there after the whole ordeal. Harry began to stir he sat up silently, clutching his scar.

"It doesn't hurt does it? Because if it is you are going straight to….." Ginny rambled. Harry interrupted

"Gin, It doesn't hurt and I don't need to go to pomfrey its just weird waking up wit out it throbbing and covered in sweat after some vision of that bloody bastard in my dreams!" Ron laughed as Ginny swatted harrys arm.

"Language, just because you saved the wizarding world it doesn't mean that you can just curse all you like Harry Coz I won't let you!" Ginny warned, Harry laughed until he looked at her who had a very serious look on her face.

"And on another point I'm just as relieved mate, every night tossing and turning and sometimes even shouting and screams" Ron said with an amused look on his face.

Hermione landed on the floor in an audible "THUMP" Ron, Harry and Ginny were rolling around in their beds in fits of laughter

"RONALD!" Hermione screeched.

"Sorry, Babe but that was hilarious!" He said between chuckles.

"I honestly wonder why I love you id say You're just lucky your cute mister!" Hermione laughed.

Ron friened a schocked face then kissed her

"There's the other reason!" Hermione said dizzily

"I knew there would be!" Ron said.

"Look my brother and Best friend have eventually found love!" Ginny laughed

"Who ever knew it would be in each other!" Harr continued.

"I heard that!" Ron Exclaimed.

"We know!" Harry and Ginny laughed in unison.

It was a perfect beginning to a perfect day

** THE END**

* * *

THANK YOU EVERY ONE!

i LOVE YOU AND REMEBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND HUGS AND BUTTERFLIES XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Author note

Hey every one,

As you all know I have finished "Firey reunion"

But just to let you guys know I have started the sequel

"Reliving the dream" it follows the next year of harry,

Ginny, Ron and hermiones lives

Please read and review!

xxxxxx


End file.
